NCIS in Vegas
by Dai-choo-choo
Summary: What happens when a case leads the NCIS team to Vegas? And how well will the CSI team deal with these marines? Couples will be introduced when they are. Please R & R Rated T for language and some violence later.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, CSI, planes, cars, any of the people in this fic, Sky Magazine…in fact I don't own anything. There._

_Yup, I'm not sure but I think this idea is used often. I am merging my 2 favorite shows together! I guess you would say that this is before 'Twighlight' or you could say that 'Twighlight' never happened. And that's the same with CSI; you could say that this was before they broke up, or after Eckley put them back together, which he is going to. Either way, here it goes…_

_EDIT: Okay, I had so many reviews telling me that I spelled Catharine and Sara's names wrong, and I am here to please, so I went back and changed it. Sorry for the people who had to read it where it was wrong. Anyway, please keep reading!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dinozzo, Kate, what have you found?" Gibbs walked into the bullpen, carrying his everyday cup of coffee. To any one else, he would have seemed threatening, but his employers know that he was just tired. Their most recent case had come to a standstill, and Jethro Gibbs hates standstills.

Kate and Tony looked at each other, neither of them saying anything. Their faces urging the other to go first. After their moment of silence, which should've been spent telling their boss what they found, Gibbs turned around.

"Tell me what you have," Gibbs ordered, not liking how this particular case was going.

Kate and Tony looked at each other once again, each motioning for the other to tell their boss the bad news.

"Dinozzo, where was the plane before here?" Gibbs demanded, sitting down.

"Umm," Tony took one last, pleading look at Kate before standing up.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed, running out of the elevator. The gothic-looking forensic specialist bounced into the bullpen. "I've got some good news." Kate and Tony gave a sigh of relief. She smiled, looking around, "Unless Kate or Tony want to go first."

"No," they said in unison.

"Go Abbs," Gibbs said, sitting down in his chair. He hoped that Abby would have something to add to Kate and Tony's nothing of the case.

She smiled, "I analyzed that dirt you found in the vic's shoes. It is a specific compound made of certain carbon molecules that can only be merged together by… " She made a circle with her hands, while starting to explain when she was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Cut to the chase Abby." Gibbs interrupted, eager to get moving.

Abby frowned slightly; disappointed that she couldn't finish the explanation that she worked so hard on. "Fine, don't be informed. To be brief, the dirt is only found in one place in the U.S." she paused, waiting for an interesting reaction.

"And?" Gibbs asked, annoyed.

"Looks like our vic had some fun gambling before he ended up in the cargo hold." She said smiling.

Tony's expression instantly light up, "Yes, we're going to Vegas!" he muttered, cheerfully.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969696

"Greg, how is that DNA search going?" Grissom asked walking into the forensics lab, and turning off the music playing. Just like in D.C., the Las Vegas crime lab was temporarily stumped by their most recent case.

"Bad," Greg answered, spinning around in his chair. "I have found absolutely nothing. I am running this last check of this new database; it should be done in a few minutes."

"What's even worse," Catherine added, walking into the room. "Is Chask's lawyer just had all other evidence dismissed from the case." She threw the file down on the table in frustration. She quickly straitened up, pulling her blond hair behind her ear. "The only thing keeping him behind bars is that blood."

"Then we might have a problem." Greg said, pulling the printout from the printer. "Wait a sec…"

"What is it Greg?" Grissom asked, hoping the DNA had found a match. They needed to keep that suspect behind bars so they could find other evidence that would be submersible in court.

"This file has top-security clearance from the Navy." Greg read, astonished.

"Top security? What do you mean top-security?" Catherine asked, waking up behind Greg and placing her hand onto the back of his chair.

"I mean," Greg was then interrupted by an email. Pulling it up, reading it and then printing it out, he finished his sentence. "I means that a NCIS team will come to help us on the particular case."

Catherine snatched the email from him. Reading over it she shook her head, "Well, at least they are here to help. So far we have nothing, and the extra help will be appreciated. Maybe they'll bring some evidence from D.C."

"Or luck," Greg muttered.

"When will they arrive?" Grissom asked, taking the email and reading it.

"Sunday," Catherine answered.

"We have 16 hours to get everything on this case together for the people from NCIS. And let's look like we know something about this case." Grissom said walking off. "Katherine, call Warrick, Nick, and Sara in for a meeting."

"Let's show them how we do things here in Vegas," Greg stated smiling as he turned back on his music.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969696

"Can you sit still for 10 minutes?" Kate asked, grabbing Tony's arm before it pressed the light button for the fifth time.

"Well, I would have something to do if a certain someone would've let me buy my magazine before we took off." Tony mocked, opening the window shutter, again.

"I will not be seen with a grown man reading the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated." Kate whispered. "Besides, there is plenty to read here." She handed him a Sky Magazine.

"Great." Tony said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I really want to read a three week old magazine."

"If you two don't shut your mouths back there, neither of you will have the ability to read," Gibbs said, looking back at Tony and Kate. "Understand?"

"Yes sir," they answered.

"You know Gibbs," Abbie said, leaning into the conversation that was going on in front of her and McGee. "We are going to Vegas; do you think there could be the possibility of staying an extra night or two?"

Tony looked up at his boss, with the worst possible puppy-dog eyes.

"Maybe." Gibbs answered, turning back to face frontward. "If Dinozzo never looks at me like that again."

Kate giggled as Tony sunk back into his chair. "Be quiet." He said, poking her.

"No, and don't poke me." She whispered back, poking him harder.

"Hey!"

"This is going to be a long flight, Jethro." Dr. Mallard observed, shaking his head.

"Yes it will, Ducky, yes it will." Gibbs agreed; he too shook his head as they continued to hear the banter going on behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Well? What do you think? How was it for my first NCIS/CSI fic, ever? I personally thought it was good._

_Person: "You're the author, you should think its good."_

_Me: Yeah well, I don't have anyone else opinion yet, so I will go with my own for now._

_Please send reviews: suggestions, flames, praise, random things, anything! Please? Tell me if this is a good fic so far and if I should keep going. Or if I am just a horrible author and I should never show my name on ever again. Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy?_

_Okay, just for an FWI I did change the first chapter where Catharine and Sara's names are spelled the way they are supposed to. I am sorry I got it wrong, I wrote that while on a month long road trip, so I didn't have internet access to check my info. Please, if I get anything else wrong, tell me so I can fix it. Thanks for the help._

_So…many…reviews… I had no idea so many people would review for this story. But I am glad you did. Okay, reviewers are giving me very good suggestions for the coupling, and I am taking them into consideration. But like in the summary, you have to wait to find out who the couples are._

_Okay, I am sooo sorry, but there is a new rule going around saying that I can't answer reviews. And I had all the answers to your reviews written out and everything. So instead of answering your reviews, I will thank you for them… I would like to thank_ **Lora, KickassScot, Nobody, DOMLUVR4EVER, CSI3, Jen, Mandi, devil3567, Ann, Neviwyn, Theoretical, Gatorgrad, Maki, Em, Golden Rose, FallenStar126, mrs-sanders, Busted, Emma, Melanie, rozzy07, ArodLoverus2001, and Jewelbaby** _for their reviews. Thank you soo much. I have a petition about the new rule saying that we don't want it. If you haven't received it yet, ask and I will put you name and email on the petition saying that we want to be able to reply to our reviewer's reviews in chapters. So just say you want to be a part of it and I will put your name down. Thank you._

_Okay, here is my second chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not sure it will be as funny as last time, but please wait. And again, if there is anything wrong with it, tell me. Please, reviews are wanted/appreciate any type! Thank you again for reading my fic, and here it goes…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nick quickly ran up the stairs in the front of the CSI headquarters in Las Vegas. He had overslept and he had left his pager in the car, today just had to be the day when the NCIS agents were coming to help with the Chask case. "Grissom is going to kill me," he muttered, running through security. He noticed four people talking to the guard at the door, but he took no time to see who they were; before colliding with someone else that was coming out of the bathroom.

Both taken back a bit by the sudden clash, no one spoke. But finally, after a few moments, the other guy spoke first. "Man, I'm sorry; I should've been looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really sorry but I have to go," Nick picked up his pager he had dropped on the floor, and started moving towards the door; trying his best to stand up and failing. As a result to failing to stand up, he ended up running into yet another person. This time it was Warrick.

"Nick, what are you doing down there? And late?" he let down a hand to help Nick up.

"I'm sorry man; I overslept, and I never heard my pager go off and…" Nick looked around. "Are the people from NCIS here yet?" Nick asked, pulling himself up with Warrick's help.

"The NCIS agents are already here, man. They're standing behind you." Warrick made a gesture with his head towards the four people talking to the guard and the man Nick had already run into, literally.

Nick turned a deep shade of red when Catharine walked out of the door. "Nice of you to join us Nicky." She said passing by to walk up to the guard, who was shaking his head. The man standing next to him looked somewhat annoyed as he tried to explain something. And by the looks of his facial expression, it wasn't the first time. Catharine walked up, whispered something to the guard, and introduced herself to the man. They shook hands and Catharine showed him over to where Nick and Warrick were standing.

"Nick, Warrick, this is NCIS special agent Jethro Gibbs." Catharine started introducing the people. "Now let me see if I have this right. This is special agent Kate Todd, special agent Anthony Dinozzo, special agent Timothy McGee, forensic specialist Abby Sciuto and this is their coroner Dr. Donald Mallard." As their names were called, each person nodded their head. Except for special agent Dinozzo, who held out his hand.

He smiled, "I believe we've already met."

Nick smiled back, shaking his hand. "I'm Nick Stokes, so you've come down to help out, huh?"

"Well actually, we need to take them back to the prep room so they can meet the rest of the graveyard shift." Catharine added, opening the door into the headquarters. She and Gibbs walked ahead, Abby and Kate followed, then McGee and Dr. Mallard after that, and then Warrick, Nick and Tony.

"You have to tell me," Tony pleaded, in a playful attitude. "What is it like to work in Vegas?"

Warrick gave Nick a look saying, 'you better not' and Nick answered, noticing the look. "Mostly, it sucks. We work at night, so we rarely get to go out and enjoy Vegas." He shrugged. "And it doesn't help with all the crimes that keep us in work."

Tony nodded, turning to Warrick. "I never actually introduced myself to you, I'm Tony Dinozzo." He held out his hand again, and this time Warrick took it.

"I'm Warrick Brown. It's nice to meet you agent Dinozzo."

"Hey, call me Tony."

"Are you guys coming?" Sara called from down the hallway. The three guys continued walking up to Sara.

"I already introduced myself to the rest of your team." Sara said, holding out her hand. "I'm Sara Sidle."

Tony took it and shook. "I'm Tony." He smiled, shaking Sara's hand. She questionably smiled back, trying to take her hand away, though Tony kept shaking.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs' voice ran through the hallway, like if someone had woken him up, quickly let go of Sara's hand. Blushing, he sprinted into the preparation room and sat down next to Kate.

"What was that about?" Warrick asked Sara as they too headed for the prep room. Sara shrugged, and they walked in.

The whole NCIS team was sitting on one side, with Kate and Tony arguing about something that no one had a clue of. Eventually Gibbs walked behind them, and flicked Tony on the head. Kate muffled a giggle as Grissom rose from his seat and began to speak.

"First off I want to thank the NCIS team from D.C. for coming." Grissom started, nodding towards Gibbs, who nodded back. "I will start off with what we have on this particular case. We were called to a crime scene in the south district of Vegas, a double murder, Sunday night, November 21. One man, Jason McCarthy, 56, and a woman, Megan McCarthy, 54, both dead in their suburban home. They lived there with their son, Seth, 24, for his whole life." Tony coughed, and Gibbs glared at him. Tony straightened up and Grissom continued. "The couple had matching wounds, both gunshots to the chest and head." He passed out files that contained pictures that were taken at the scene. "The man was found in the living room, the woman in the bedroom, still in the bed. In the living room we found three overturned chairs, a broken glass vase, and a broken coffee table, the leg of the table was found near Mr. McCarthy's hand. The wife was found in the bed, again, once in the chest and once in the head. Our team has discovered that from the angle of the bullet found in both Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy's heads, that the shooter had shot the second shot from a closer range." The NCIS team simultaneously turned a page in the file. "The back door was found open; there was no sign of forced entry in the rest of the house. The evidence suggests that the perp got in and out of the back door. From witnesses at the scene, we discovered that the McCarthy's had a fake rock on their back porch, which if you opened a small door, there was room for a key. The key was missing when we got to the scene. We found the key down the block in Michael Chask's front lawn. Michael was the family's landlord, and a family friend." Grissom paused to show the key inside a zip-locked bag, and then he continued on. "Witnesses from the scene say that they saw Chask enter the house from the back at about 6 pm and only one saw him leave. That one witness reported that Chask left around 9 to 9:30. Our coroner, Dr. Robbins, discovered the McCarthy couple died at around 9:30 pm. The son is still missing, and from our information, he was enlisted into the Navy at 18. We were running a test on blood we found on Chask's shirt when your block came up." Once Grissom had finished, he sat back down next to Catharine.

Nick nodded to himself saying that Grissom, nowhere in the prep, let on that they had absolutely nothing left to go on. Gibbs stood up and walked to the other head of the table.

Nick realized that agent Gibbs was exactly what he pictured a marine to look like. His gray hair was back in a well-kept flattop, he showed no emotion, and he dressed sharp. He wasn't as easygoing as Tony, and he was nowhere near as, unique, as their forensic scientist Abby. Nick noticed Sara eyeing Abby nervously, he didn't think that Sara thought too well of the gothic looking forensic scientist.

He turned and faced the audience of investigators that made up the table. "Thank you, Grissom." He stated. "But our end of this investigation is made up of the boy, petty-officer Seth McCarthy. He joined the Navy at age 18, like you stated. He was stationed in Iraq last Christmas and he had recently returned home on leave. We believe he went home to his parents in Las Vegas, we also believe that he had made it home and had been there for at least a few days. We found his body in Charleston, Harbor. He was in the loading dock to be shipped back to Iraq, packaged into an ammunition crate. Our coroner, Dr. Mallard," He nodded towards Ducky sitting next to him as he pulled out a file and read from it. "Came to the conclusion that the petty-officer died around 3 in the morning, November 22nd. He had one slit across the throat, a 2-inch incision right above the verbal cortex. He died from loss of blood."

Gibbs nodded at Abby, who stood up. "We found out that he was in Las Vegas because there was a specific compound in the crevices of his shoes. The compound, I am sure you all are aware of, it is of specific carbon molecules that-"

Gibbs gave Abby a look, she shrugged. "To get to the point, the compound is only found here, in Las Vegas, Nevada. And to confirm our suspicions, not 10 minutes after this discovery, you tried to get a DNA match on, none other than, Seth McCarthy."

"But there's one problem." Gibbs added. "From records recorded when they checked off of the ship. It said that Seth took home a friend. Kris Chapman, another petty officer. From the records, it says that they left the ship on November 13. Arrived to the McCarthy's house on the 14th. And was there on. What's most important about this case is that Kris Chapman is still missing."

Kate spoke up. "We couldn't find any of Kris's immediate relatives, but we still fear for his life. Today is December 7, so he has been missing for about 2 weeks and 2 days. We have not heard anything else."

"So this case had just turned into a missing person's." Grissom asked, messaging his temples. "Well, that means we'll just have to work harder." He stood up. "Gibbs, do you want to keep your team together or do you mind if we split them up?"

Gibbs stood up to. "The only things I ask are that Abby work with your forensic scientist and had the ability to run any test she is called for. And that Ducky is also in reach of any medical equipment he needs. We have petty-officer McCarthy's body on a jet that should be arriving any moment. So your coroner can have a look over if he needs."

"Done." Grissom nodded.

"Okay then, Tony, Kate, and McGee are under your command."

"Okay, Catharine, you take special agent McGee, and agent Gibbs to the crime scene, take Sara with you.

Catharine nodded, and walked out of the room. Gibbs followed, walking by Tony on the way out. He bent down to whisper something in his ear, Nick thought it sounded like "Behave," and then Gibbs flicked Tony on the head, before finally walking out of the room. McGee after him, talking to Sara.

"I'm Timothy McGee," he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to work with you.

Sara smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Sara Sidle."

"MCGEE!" Gibbs' voice once again rang down the hallway. McGee sprinted after him, and Sara followed.

"Okay, okay, good." Grissom hung up the phone as Abby walked up. He turned to her, pointing out the glass windows that made the walls. "Greg should be here any moment to show you to the lab."

"Thanks."

Dr. Robbins had already left with Ducky following. Nick had glanced over into their conversation, and from what he could make out, they had started talking about their years at Medical school.

So Tony, Kate, Warrick, Grissom, and he were the only ones left in the room. Grissom turned away from telling Greg about something and walked back into the room.

"Nick, you and Warrick show Tony and Kate the evidence we have collected, then meet up with Catharine at the crime scene, I am heading over there now." Grissom told Warrick and Nick, who both nodded.

"Sir?" Kate had walked up to ask Grissom a question.

"Yes, agent Todd?" Grissom asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if there was anywhere I was needed."

"Yes, you are going to check over the evidence we have here at the lab with Warrick and Nick." Grissom told her.

"And Tony?"

"He will be going with you."

Kate grumbled, "Thank you sir." She then walked back to where Tony was standing. Along the way Nick heard her mumble something along the lines of "Damn." before she reached Tony. He asked her a question, she answered, and he smiled, holding out his hand. She frowned, taking out her wallet and handing him a five. He laughed, and she poked him in the stomach and told him something else. Nick thought that they looked like brother and sister, and wondered if they were related. He would have to wait to find out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sorry for the long paragraphs, I had to get the information out. Okay, there was my second chapter, hoped you liked it. Please review. And thanks for reading. Oh, and sorry for the crappy ending._

_Oh, and remember, if you want to be a part of the petition saying that we, authors, can reply to your review, just put "I would like to be on the petition." At the end of your review, and make sure your fanfiction username and your email is available. Thanks again, bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CSI, anything used in this chapter, this computer…TT I don't own anything, okay?_

_I want to thank every single person who reads my story. Thank you, and keep reviewing! I love reading reviews, and they keep reminding me that people are actually reading my story and I have to update. So, thank you for the reminders **Theoretical, Golden Rose, MissDiablo, Karieflybabe, fanficaddict, ArodLoverus2001, jewelbaby, Tate Freak, Mandi, KatKnits00 , emma, Nobody, soccergirl1115, DrusillaBraun, Christieanne-Anna, and atlantis2005. **Thank you so much for sticking with me! _

_I am sorry if the updating takes longer and longer; school started, and my teachers have an obsession with homework. I had homework on the first day for crying out loud! Oh well, I can always just write it during class, so far none of them had figured it out, but my math teacher might be catching on…_

_Remember, I do have a petition for people to sign up so that authors can respond to their reviews, because it is now against the rules. I want to reply to them but I don't want to get in trouble. If you have already signed the petition, thank you so much!_

_Okay, like I said before, sorry this took so long to update. School is annoying sometimes. Ah well, I'm going to have to deal with it. So here's my third chapter! Couples might be hinted at or not during this chapter. Depends on how you look at it. REPLY! Flame/suggest/say you like it or you could just reply saying moo. I don't care, just please review! And I hope you like this chapter!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abby's thick cargo boots made muffled thumps as she walked down the linoleum hallway. She could hear a familiar song playing in the distance. She wondered who could be playing it; so far her picture of the people that worked made up of a man, Grissom, who looked like he was way too smart for his own good; a woman, Catherine, with a tired look about her; two guys, Nick and Warrick, who looked like they were always competing; and Sara, Abby wasn't too sure about Sara.

She paused in front of a door marked "Forensics Lab" and noticed the music was coming from inside. She smiled; glad that at least the person she was going to be working with had a sense of good music. She would have died if she either had to work in silence, or worse, listening to something she hated; like country or classical. Abby shivered just thinking about the idea.

She was about to reach the doorknob when she noticed her shoe lace was untied. She bent down to tie it back up when she noticed the scientist she was going to be working with inside. He was about her age, with short, spiky hair. He was head banging to the music that was playing, and he was drumming on the top of the monitor with two pencils. "Looks like a fun guy." She mentally noted, standing back up. She looked through the glass walls as the guy pushed himself from one side of the room to the other in his computer chair. He grabbed a printout and put his hand out to push himself back to where he originally resided. But instead of pushing the chair, he pushed himself off the chair. Abby laughed, as he pulled himself back up into the chair, still looking at the printout and bobbing his head to the music.

Abby knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. There was no response, so she knocked again. A second time there was no response. Abby, already fed up with this situation, she opened the door and strode in. She closed the door behind her, suddenly a wave of familiar rock music flooded over her body. She smiled; it reminded her of her own lab back in D.C.

"Excuse me," she said, standing by the door. No response. "Excuse me!" Again, the scientist either ignored her or still didn't know she was there. She walked up to the CD player sitting on the table in the middle of the room. She reached for the stop button, and then stopped herself. 'I'm acting like Gibbs,' she said to herself. 'Oh god.' She turned down the volume, instead of turning it off.

The guy spun around in his chair, expecting to see one of his colleagues, but didn't. He smiled. "Hey," he stood up and held out his hand, smiling. "Name's Greg. I take it that you are Abby?"

Abby smiled too, "Yup. I'm Abby."

"Great, so we'll be working together. That's awesome, there's just one thing I have to ask," Greg started, with the worst serious expression on, even counting the ones Tony had sometimes, on his face. Abby giggled, and he smiled. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"It really depends," she answered, turning up the volume of the CD player.

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

Sara opened the door to the suburban house and walked in; McGee followed right behind her and Gibbs and Catharine were standing outside.

"You you're Agent Jethro Gibbs." Catherine said, smiling.

Gibbs shut the door of the black SUV that they had ridden in. "Yes, I am."

"How long have you been in the Navy?" Catherine asked, pretending to be occupied with tying her shoe.

Gibbs smiled, walking over to where Catharine was 'tying her shoe'. "Long enough. Is there something you want to ask me?" he made it obvious that he knew you couldn't tie boots, especially the ones Catharine was wearing.

She stood up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, but are you the marine working on a case with a terrorist named Ari Haswari?"

Gibbs' expression dropped. The face he had been wearing, to help give the CSI team in Vegas a good impression took milliseconds to disappear. "Why?"

Catherine, paused, startled by Agent Gibbs's instant change in expression. He looked dark, determined now, and almost scary. "I might have some inside information." She said.

Gibbs tried his best to stay calm; she had information on Ari Haswari, his public enemy number one. "Yes?"

"Well…" Catherine was about to explain when Sara's voice came from inside the house. "Cath? Can you bring in the UV light?"

"Sure." Catharine yelled back into the house. "Can I tell you later?" she asked, opening the back of the SUV.

"Sure, later." Gibbs said, holding the door to the trunk and closing it once Catharine took out the light. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

But what she had said was etched in his mind, Ari Haswari. "I will find you." He whispered, following Catharine into the Suburban house. "I give you my word."

"Excuse me?" Catharine asked, turning back to look at him.

Though rare, he smiled, "Nothing."

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

Dr. Robbins was just finishing up an autopsy when a man walked in. Dr. Robbins nodded towards a rack of lab coats and the man put one on.

Dr. Robbins finished stitching up the body of the deceased he had been working on when the man walked over. "Strangulation?" the man asked.

"Why yes, right here above the verbral cortex." Dr. Robbins pointed to the man's throat who was lying on the table.

"With a nylon rope, probably 1/12 thick, the type you would use to tie boxes together in a ship yard." The new man walked around the body, studying the injuries. Dr. Robbins waited until he was done talking. "Bruises on the arms and chest; he put up a fight." He paused and bent over the hands of the body. "Blood on the knuckles, so he fought back; probably got some DNA of the opponent there too."

Dr. Robbins nodded, as the man kept talking. "Reminds me of a case back in…" he stopped, and turned back to Dr. Robbins. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling, very rude of me." He had a slight British accent. "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard; I'm with the NCIS agents that have come to help with the McCarthy case." He held out his hand, and with the other one he pushed his Half moon glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Dr. Robbins smiled, shaking his colleague's hand. "I'm Dr. Al Robbins; I'm the coroner here in Las Vegas. Glad to see you aboard." The two smiled.

"Glad to be here." Dr. Mallard answered, looking back over the body.

"Now about that story," Dr. Robbins limped over next to Dr. Mallard. "What did this remind you of?"

Dr. Mallard smiled. "Oh, well I was saying that this particular case reminds me of back when…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Okay, first I would like to apologize to everyone that has been awaiting my story. Like I said in my profile…school + writers' block longer time to update. See? My math teacher actually taught me something. School must be working. And second, I would like to apologize for the lack of everything in this chapter. It actually took me that long to come up with this. I am sorry for the crappy chapter, hopefully this writers' block would end soon. Hopefully. _

_Okay, someone replied asking why the CSI team wasn't thrown off by the NCIS team calling Ducky, well, Ducky. They were surprised, but they didn't show it. They immediately realized that Ducky was Dr. Mallard, and I hopefully didn't need to go into detail. I probably should have, but I didn't catch it in time. Sorry!_

_Okay, I am really really REALLY sorry for not putting any parts with Tony/Kate/Nick/Warrick in this chapter. I couldn't make anything work, or at least anything good enough to publish. I WILL most defiantly put them in the next chapter. I promise. I just felt like I should put up the meeting with Abby/Greg and Dr. Robbins/Ducky in this chapter because I have a feeling that I won't put them in this fic as much as I would everyone else. And I added a plot twist O.O Amazing._

_Okay remember everybody! Sign the petitions so I can reply to everyone's reviews! Please!_

_Another thing I am sorry for is the length of the chapter. It is so short I wanted to kill myself. XX I am soooo sorry! Please forgive me::bows frantically:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I am trying my best here on this chapter. I really feel bad for how short the last one was, so I hope this one is better. I really do, but I can't make too many promises, school is hard. _

_I am soooo sorry for taking so long. Writers block and school are taking their toll on me. I guess I deserve this, I don't know. I've got exams soon so as soon as those are over I might be able to write the next chapter and at least, if nothing else, get a good start on it where it won't take me so long to update next time. I'm really, really sorry._

_I would like to **thank **_**coolman, Lucifer666, devil3567, Christieanne-Anna, cowgirl123, Golden Rose, kitties, Raine , DrusillaBraun, mj0621, kitties, AngelJunkie, mj0621**_and_**KFF**_ for your reviews. I love reading them, short or long. _

_Okay, I just now realized that my babble before my chapters are really long and people are probably just skipping over them. If you all are reading this, I am amazed, because I used to be the person who skipped this whole part of the fic, oh well. On to the fiction that I am amazed how long it took me to write. I am really really sorry everyone. Yeah, here I am babbling again, oh well…_

_Just one more thing…don't roll you eyes at me…but I would like to take his small piece of your time to beg you to review. Please? Like I said, flame, praise, suggest, say moo, anything! Just review! Please?_

_Oh right, I think I keep forgetting this…Disclaimer: I don't own and cool TV show, any type of anything used in this fic, this computer, Microsoft word which I am typing on, or…anything at all. Wait…no…I do own a bag of chips, I think I might have already mentioned that, oh well._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony sat, spinning in an office chair, tossing a crumpled piece of paper up in the air then catching it as it fell back down. He sighed, spinning around again and repeating his childish act as Kate and Nick talked in the other room.

"Is he always like this?" Nick asked, handing Kate a cup of coffee in the meeting room. Tony spun around again, but dropped the ball of paper. He got up, picked up the paper, and shot from across the room. He missed the trashcan, and looked around, making sure no one was watching. He then walked up and placed the paper back into the trashcan, whistling as he treaded back to the chair he had resided in seconds before.

"Yes he is." Kate said, shaking her head. "Sometimes it's impossible to work with him, he's so childlike, so… unsophisticated." She shook her head as she took a sip of coffee, letting the smell of caffeine flood her senses and wake her up. She hadn't gotten a very good night sleep the night before, and coffee was just what she needed. Sure, she was supposed to be on an Herbal Tea diet with Abby, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

"How do you put up with it?" Nick asked, filling his own cup yet again. "I mean, does it ever get on your nerves?"

Kate smiled, looking over to Tony spinning around in the office chair yet again, this time his head on the back looking up to the ceiling. She shook her head. "Sometimes it's good to have a little comic relief."

"Tony," Warrick walked into the room that Tony was sitting in, staring at a few pages of a file he had in his hand. "I have the file for you to look over."

Tony jumped up from his seat, "Thanks, Warrick." He took the file and placed it down on the table. He flipped through a few pages, and stopped on one particular picture. Warrick had his own copy and was looking over his notes.

A few minutes later Kate and Nick joined them, and Kate walked up to Tony, reading over his shoulder. Tony noticed and smiled, looking back at her. "See something you like?" he smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kate smiled triumphantly, snatching the file from Tony's hands. "Yes, actually I do…Nick?" she left Tony in a state of confusion and walked over to Nick, holding up a picture of the crime scene. "What is this?" she pointed at a small object next to the hand of the dead man in the picture. It was about 11 inches long, and was broken on one edge.

Nick looked over and then back at his own file, "That's the leg of the coffee table, we have evidence that supports our theory that the man, Mr. McCarthy, was trying to find something to subdue the intruder he saw, and broke off a leg of the table to hit the intruder over the head. He was shot before he had the chance."

"Then why didn't the perp hear him break the leg?" Kate asked, flipping through a few more pages.

Warrick sat up from his seat, answering Kate's question for Nick. "The table was in the hallway between his bedroom and the living room. We believe that he broke it off on his way to the living room, just trying to arm himself."

Tony walked up into the little group, and grabbed the file back from Kate. "If so, then what happened to his revolver?"

There was silence as everyone looked at Tony strangely. "Revolver?" Kate finally asked. "What revolver?"

Tony smirked again, licking his index finger and thumb. He flipped through a few pages and stopped on one near the back. "It says here that a few years ago he bought a revolver. Wouldn't he have just used that? It wouldn't have made any noise, and probably would do more damage."

Kate frowned as Warrick walked over to where Tony was, and Tony explained to him a few things he had questions on in the file. Kate didn't like this situation, Tony was winning. She was so engulfed in Tony and her's game, that she hadn't noticed Nick walk up next to her.

"You okay, Kate?" he asked, wondering what her interesting face was about. She jumped at his sudden presence.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, it's nothing." She smiled, shaking her head. Nick gave her a questionable look, and then turned back to looking over the file for what seemed like the 50th time. Why was this case so difficult? Was there something that they were missing, what could it be?

696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Gibbs stood behind Catherine as she took another sample of blood from the wall for Abby to process. "Like I said, Greg has already processed this, and everything else." Catherine told him, handing him the envelope.

He smirked, "Yeah, but I'd just feel better if Abby did it one more time. I don't know Greg, and I trust Abby."

Catherine shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

Gibbs nodded and pocketed the evidence, making a mental note to give this to Abby once they got back.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Sara called from the other room. Gibbs looked up, walking into the doorway.

"Yes?"

Inside the room he noticed McGee taking pictures of the blood along the walls. Doing exactly what was expected. Gibbs walked over to where Sara knelt down next to the couch, it looked like she was trying to get something out from under it, but couldn't reach. "Yes?" he asked again, appearing behind her.

Sara jumped, "Oh, right, sorry." She stood up, whipping off the dust on her knees. "I was wondering if you could lift the couch momentarily. There's something under there I'd like to see."

Gibbs nodded, bending over to pick up the couch. Catherine walked in behind him and noticed Sara smirk slightly as she knelt back down on the ground, reaching under the uplifted couch.

"Sara, what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to where she was under the couch Gibbs was holding up.

"There…there's something under here…and…Special Agent Gibbs is holding up the couch…so I can get it." She said, reaching farther and farther under the couch. "Could you lift it a little more please? It's just a little farther."

Gibbs nodded and grunted slightly as he pulled up the couch a few more inches. Catherine noticed his biceps bulge under his coat. She smiled, thinking about how strong a marine really had to be. She looked back down to notice Sara frown at her before going back under the couch.

"Anything…there?" Gibbs asked through clenched teeth. Sara came out seconds after he asked the question, holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"Yeah." She muttered, using some tongs to open the paper. Gibbs let the couch down in a huff, and walked up behind Sara, trying to read over her shoulder. On the paper were a date, time, and location.

Soon McGee had joined their little group, wanting to know what was going on. Aloud, Sara read "November 21st 9:30 p.m., 7854 Summerset Drive" She looked up to Gibbs, who was still looking at the paper. "Do you know what this means?"

Gibbs nodded, but McGee answered, "That's the day the McCarthy's were murdered and Seth and Kris were kidnapped." He stated bluntly. Gibbs turned to look at him, and abruptly hit him in the back of the head.

"No, McGee. This is just a useless piece of information that has nothing to do with the case." He frowned. "Hey, I'll take the paper to the lab, maybe we can get a match on the handwriting."

Sara nodded and handed the paper, which she had just zip-locked, to Gibbs. Smiling as he took it from her. Catherine, noticing her smile, stepped foreword. "Do you need someone to help you find your way back to the lab?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sure I can find it, there's that GPS thing in the car right?" Catherine and Sara both nodded. "Okay, McGee," he turned to McGee. "Come program the GPS where it shows me the way to the lab." He motioned with his head towards the car. McGee nodded and rushed off, not wanting his boss to find a reason to hit him again.

Once Gibbs had left to watch McGee program the GPS, Catherine turned around, glaring at Sara. "What was that smile about every time Special Agent Gibbs did something for you?" she asked in a whispered tone.

Sara glared back. "What was with you and him talking privately before we even got inside?"

The two women CSIs continued to glare at each other, until McGee returned. "Umm…is there anything wrong, ladies?" he asked.

"No." they replied at the same time. They both turned and walk in opposite directions, their heads held high. McGee was left in the middle to wonder exactly what had just happened. Shrugging, he went back to taking pictures of everything that could be of any importance.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696

The medical examination room was silent, except for the occasional mumble from Dr. Mallard. Both of the coroners were hard at work examining the bodies of the dead, though Dr. Mallard had two to examine, he seemed to go at a faster past, having all the information he knew he would need all ready when Gibbs walked in the door.

"What do you have for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he flew through the doors, just as Dr. Mallard knew he would.

Dr. Robbins, though a little disgruntled by the Ducky comment, continued on with his own work as Dr. Mallard started briefing Gibbs on the bodies.

"Dr. Robbins was correct on his first assumption, both died from gunshots to the skull." Ducky pointed to a circle that was right between Mrs. McCarthy's eyes. "The muzzle burn on her forehead proves that she was shot at very close range, barrel to skin I would presume. The wounds match the husband's as well." He turned to Mr. McCarthy, who was set right next to the Mrs. "They match up perfectly, give or take the scratches and bruises Mr. McCarthy suffered from fighting the intruder." He picked up the hand of the dead man, pointing to quite a few scratches up and down his arm. "Everything that could have been taken as evidence was already, and is in the lab being looked over by Abby and Mr. Sanders."

Gibbs nodded, following along as Ducky repeated all of the information he had stored; all of which he needed, though he could have gotten by reading the report.

As soon as he was done, Gibbs took one last look at the bodies, noticing how much their soon looked like both of them. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Problem, Gibbs?" Ducky asked, wiping his hands once he had finished washing them.

"Not really, just wondering how come you didn't trail off in the middle of briefing me about how this somehow reminded you of something in your past." He joked, making his way for the exit.

Ducky looked down at the couple, and then glanced over to the boy, Seth, and Dr. Robbins. In his slight accent, he muttered his answer. Barely audible, though just enough to where Gibbs could hear him. "I want to give these people justice, and I feel that we've been taking too long."

Gibbs nodded as he left the room, it was taking too long, and his gut told him they were running out of time.

He took no time getting to the lab, where he could hear music being blasted enough that the walls were shaking with each boom of the bass. He frowned, opening the doors and letting the sound wave hit him. He was used to turning off Abby's music when he wanted information from her, but it was never this loud.

The two scientists were both head-banging to what he could only imagine must be some kind of music. He glanced around the room, trying to ignore the constant pounding in his head the matched the music's bass, and the vibrations of the walls. Spying a small CD player in the middle of the room, he hastily walked over to it; pressing the power button with so much force he was somewhat surprised that it didn't break. Surprised, and disappointed.

Abby spun around and smiled at her boss, "Hiya Gibbs, you got anything for me?" she asked in her peppy manner. Greg also turned around, but instead of the fairly happy expression Abby wore, his features displayed a look of embarrassment.

Immediately dismissing Greg's look of shock, Giibs turned to Abby, his own features locked in a look of certain disapproval. He held out his hand, which in it contained a cream-colored envelope; which inside of that, contained evidence bags which he had picked up at the site. "Abby, I can stand your music to a certain extent, but this has gone too far. Either you turn down your music or-"

Abby sighed, snatching the envelope from Gibbs grasp. "I'll turn it down, 'kay? Sorry, but I'm so used to my own lab, with my whole half of the floor to myself." She shrugged, tossing one of the smaller evidence bags to Greg. "But I made due, thanks to a common like of music." Smiling at Greg, she started examining the piece of paper which she had pulled out of one of the bags.

Gibbs too sighed, messaging his temples. "I just need this done, now." He turned to Greg, who still wore his look of embarrassment. "Got that?"

Greg nodded quickly, managing to stutter a "Yes sir."

Gibbs sighed again and turned to the door. "Have you seen Kate or Dinozzo?"

Abby, after giving Greg a look of disgust and shock, she shook her head. "The last time I heard from them they were with Nick and Warrick and were going back over the folders."

"Thanks." The door shut with a click and Greg turned back to Abby.

"What's with him?" he asked, opening up the small bag she had tossed to him. "Is he always this…uptight?"

Abby shrugged, "Only when we are on cases. But let me give you some advice…loosen up. It almost seemed you were about to salute him or something, it was a little creepy."

Greg shrugged, "I actually _was_ about too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_There you go, the 4th chapter. Sorry everyone who has been waiting, it took a lot longer than expected to get this down on paper. I hope you like it, and once again, PLEASE don't ask what the couplings will be; they will be told when it comes to it. You can make them out for whatever you want them to be right now, but I don't have a set idea on what they will be yet._

_Hey, just to see who all is actually reading this at the end of your review (PLEASE REVIEW) tell me what couplings you want in my fic. I might go with the most popular ones, or I might not. I really depends on how much feedback I get from all you readers. _

_Again…PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow…I feel…horrible. In all senses of the word, actually. I'm sick (strep KILLS), I feel bad about not updating (lack of inspiration), and I'm about to cry. (Season finale) HOW COULD THEY DO THAT! -cries some more- I was actually thinking about ranting on and on in this chapter about how they CAN'T do what they did in the show, but it might spoil the surprise to any sad little people who are unfortunate enough to not have seen the newest episode. Unfortunate, and fortunate at the same time, when you think about it. WHY! T.T_

_But back to the story. Again, sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I had NO inspiration and no idea how to go on with the next chapter. Not to mention I was completely fed up with my writing abilities (still am), but I feel I have caused you all to suffer for far too long. So onto the story!_

_Whoops, can't forget my thanks. I would like to **thank Alexandra Williams, Christieanne-Anna, FallenStar126, Thought, DrusillaBraun, TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE, devil3567, KFF, stormhawk, Liz, Lucifer666, mj0621, and eventyraren **for their reviews. I really do love reading what people think of my story, and if you want a hint, the longer the reviews the faster I might be able to get the chapters out. Maybe. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Deal? Deal. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gibbs refilled his coffee with a look of utter annoyance upon his face. The marines had drilled him hours and hours to not show emotion, showing emotion was showing your weakness, but two weeks was long enough. And now…and now they just had more on their plate.

Taking another sip out of the cup, he walked to the back of the room, staring down at the file on the desk. It was the CSI's file on their case, petty-officer McCarthy's parents. He shook his head, flipping open the front cover. There staring back at him was a family portrait, a mother, father, and a bright-eyed boy all were smiling; now all three of them were on a cold slab in the medical examiner's office. Sometimes, in this job, things got hard to handle, but it wasn't like he was about to quit. He wasn't like Mike…

"Excuse me." A voice came from the door to the room; Gibbs, caught off guard, spun around to see who had walked in on him. Especially when he was reminiscing on his past. It was Grissom.

The leader of the CSI team they were working with here in Las Vegas nodded to Gibbs, walking in and refilling his own cup of coffee. "Long night." He commented, staring down at the maker.

Gibbs grunted, smiling slightly. "You've got that right."

Grissom nodded, turning back to the marine. Holding the cup up to his lips, he paused, his eyes falling to him. "But you've faced longer, haven't you?"

Gibbs froze, slowly turning back around to face Grissom completely. He nodded, taking another sip.

Grissom laughed slightly, his shoulders rising then falling. "We're similar then."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that so?" Grissom nodded, taking another sip before refilling the cup again.

"This case may seem long, but it's not the longest we've had." After his cup was filled, he turned back to Gibbs. "The key is to not get frustrated. You might be at a standstill, but science always has exactly what you need right in front of you. It's all a matter of finding it and using it." He started for the door, pausing right before he walked out.

"Always?" he asked. "How can you be so sure?"

Grissom took another sip, and then shrugged. "We're scientists here, Special Agent Gibbs. We have to believe in science, or it won't believe in us." With that, Grissom walked back out, only to be intercepted with one of his members and walk away.

Gibbs laughed slightly, glancing back down to the file. _'Believe in science…' _he thought, finishing up his cup. _'That's something new.'_

That was when his brow furred. Throwing away his cup, he picked up the file, reading back over a line he had glanced at. That was it.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Kate opened the door to the SUV she and Tony were driving in. She, Nick, Warrick, and Tony had been about to go and check out Tony's revolver idea with Mr. McCarthy when Gibbs had busted in, telling her and Tony to follow him.

As it turned out, Mrs. McCarthy was vary active in the neighborhood children scene; from the files Gibbs had been looking at, she had apparently taught Sunday School at a near-by church, tutored, and babysat for the kids around her house. Gibbs wanted them to go around and ask the families about her.

So there she was, in front of a small suburban home with Tony, about to ask a ten year old a few questions. Just peachy. Nick and Warrick were following the revolver, while she was stuck with kids. Not exactly her forte.

"Loosen up Kate." Tony's voice came from the driver's side of the car. He was outside of it, looking up at the house. "They are only ten."

Kate clenched her fists, "Tony, don't you think I'm aware that they are ten? It's just…it's hard to profile children."

Tony laughed, taking off his large sunglasses. "You don't profile ten-year-olds, Kate. You ask them questions."

Kate rolled her eyes as Tony walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened as she made it to his side. "Hi." He began. "I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, and this is Special Agent Katelyn Todd. We were wondering if we could ask your son a few questions."

The woman at the door tilted her head to the side. She couldn't have been more than 35, but she already looked aged. "Why?" she inquired.

Tony grinned. "He does know Mrs. McCarthy down the street, doesn't he?"

"Yes…" she looked from Tony to Kate, then back to Tony. Then it must have hit her. "This isn't about her and Jason's murder, is it?"

Tony sighed, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but he was traumatized enough by the fact his favorite teacher-" she was cut off when a boy appeared next to her.

"Mom? Who are these people?" he asked, looking up at Kate.

"I'm Anthony Dinozzo." Tony answered for her. "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions." Kate glared at Tony, trying to make him remember that the mother had the right to refuse and interview since she was his legal guardian until he was 18, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"This is about Mrs. Megan's murder, isn't it?" he asked, looking from Kate to Tony. Tony nodded and the kid nodded. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"But-" his mom tried to cut in.

"Mom," he stopped her. "I am going to do anything and everything to help them find her killer. It's the least I can do." With that, his mother sighed and opened the door completely, ushering them in.

"Here, Michael, why don't you take them to the living room? I'll be in with some things to drink in a minutes."

Michael nodded and showed them through a hallway to a small room. Inside was a couch and a couple of chairs. Nothing real special, but not too bad. Kate's eyes wandered as she followed him into the room.

"You guys can sit there." He said, motioning towards the chairs as he took the place on the couch. "How can I help?"

Kate sat down, Tony in the chair next to her, and she immediately tried to profile him, pulling out a pen and paper. Both were instinct by now.

'He's extremely mature for his age.' She noted, seeing how he spoke and held himself as he sat down. 'Clean too.' His nails were cut, but not manicured, and they showed no signs of dirt or biting.

"Well, Michael, you knew Mrs. McCarthy, right?" Tony started, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair casually.

"It's Mike." The boy stated, leaning back. "And yes, I knew Mrs. Megan. She was my Sunday School teacher, babysitter, and my tutor."

Tony sat back, looking around the room. "Tutor?"

Mike nodded. "She was teaching me all the stuff that my teachers at school were ahead of time. I don't learn very well in a school setting, so she'd teach me the lessons in advanced. And she did it for free, too." He looked over to the small window. "She was like an older sister."

"A lot older." Tony just had to comment, but Mike just nodded.

"I know it sounds weird but…" he looked around, making sure no one but they were there. "But…I loved her. She was pretty much my mother, because, you see, mine's rarely around."

Tony nodded and Kate continued to listen. "Did you see her the night she died?"

Mike gulped, but straightened up right after. "Yes." He muttered. "She…she was teaching my multiplying fractions at her house."

Kate wrote this all down, keeping her ears open for any signs he was lying.

Tony tilted his head to the side. "What time did you leave?"

"Nine." Mike gulped again and looked around.

'_God.'_ Kate thought. _'He looks old for his age.'_

"But…"

"But?"

"But…" Mike looked over to Kate, and then went back to staring at the window. "But I went back." He seemed to choke when the words came out, and Tony sat foreword in his seat.

"You went back?"

Mike nodded. "I forgot my math book and I wanted to work on some more problems." He glanced to the window. "And…"

"And?" Tony was forcing Mike to tell him what happened. For one reason or another, he went from completely helpful and wanting to help to unwilling.

"And…well…I didn't go back until, like, 9:30. But when I got there…"

"Yes?" Kate urged him on this time. He looked over to her, giving her a strange look before continuing.

"When I got there, I saw someone come out the back door. I always go in and out from the back. But when I got back there…when I got back there, someone was coming out. They were in a hurry, slamming the door shut and running into the woods behind their house."

Kate wrote all the information down as fast as she could, scribbling down extra notes herself.

"Can you recognize the guy if you saw pictures?" Tony asked.

Mike shook his head. "It was really dark, and I couldn't see his face."

"I'm back." The sudden voice came from the doorway as Mike's mother came walking in carrying some snacks and drinks.

"No, it's okay mom. They were just leaving." Mike stood up suddenly, motioning for Kate and Tony to leave. They stood up too, nodding and placing their caps back on.

"Yes ma'am, we were just on our way out." Kate said, looking over to Mike. "Thank you so much for your cooperation, we might be contacting you again if need be."

Mike nodded and showed Kate and Tony out, who decided to grab a cookie as they passed the mother.

It wasn't until they were back outside that they spoke to one another again. "You don't think…"

"No." Kate answered. "He didn't kill them. He was sincere in his answers, I'm 100 sure of it."

Tony shrugged and stopped before getting in the car. "We should tell Gibbs."

Kate rolled her eyes. "We'll-" but it was too late. Tony already had the cell phone out and was talking to Gibbs, telling him everything that had just happened. Kate shook her head as she got into the car, and waited for her 'driver' to get in also. She wanted to go back to the lab. Now.

"Yessir, yessir, we spoke to him, yessir." Kate could hear Tony's muffled voice in the car as she leaned her head back against the head rest. They may have just gotten a lead, but she was dead tired. As soon as this was over, she was defiantly taking Abby to the spa she had been talking about. She needed the time off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Done. Finally. Again, sorry if this chapter seems rushed or short or whatever else may be wrong with it. I just needed to get it out there so I didn't feel so bad. Review please? PLEASE? Flame, applaud, say moo, say hi, SOMETHING. I really need reviews, not only because I like them. They remind me that I need to update. So…thanks to all you people reading! And I know this may shock and amaze you all, but I have already started on the next chapter. And something BIG is going to happen. SO again, thanks for reading. And REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah, it's me again. Sorry about not updating again, but I had no clue how to write down what all I want to happen. So yeah, I'm still trying to work out a few things, hope you forgive me for taking so long to update. Sorry!_

_I'd like to thank **mj0621, Lucifer666, LittleItaly, devil3567, levishade, DrusillaBraun, and eventyraren** for reviewing. It really means a lot when people take the time to review. And it lets me know people still like the story. I also want to thank all 4000 readers of this fic. You all make me feel so special that you'd read my fic. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer – I'm running out of ideas, so I don't own anything, 'kay?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yessir…yessir…yessir…yessir…no sir…yessir…got it boss. Okay." Kate didn't know how long she had been sitting there. How long she had been holding her eyes half-open, wishing Tony would just hurry up. How long…_SLAM_.

"Well?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as Tony sighed. He wasn't reaching for the keys, something was wrong.

"He wants us to find out more from that kid." He muttered, staring out the front windshield. "He wants us to badger the kid into telling us all he knows and finding out everything we could about what he saw." Tony sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't think Gibbs realizes that we are harassing a 10-year-old."

Kate just shook her head. "No, he realizes that we are talking to a child. This must be our only lead." Tony shook his head again, looking up to the door.

"So…we wait until he has to leave?"

Kate shrugged. "It can't take too long, right? The kid has to leave sooner or later. Right?"

Tony nodded, shifting down in his seat to become more comfortable. "It's just…"

"Wake me up when he leaves." Kate told him, turning to her side and letting her eye-lids close.

"Fine." Tony muttered. "But…" but it was no use, she was asleep. Tony, after staring at her for a few more minutes than necessary, shook his head. Could she really be that tired? Oh well, now for his least favorite part of the job. No one really knew how boring stakeouts really were. Nothing like the movies. Ohh, but this reminded him of that 1978 movie.

69696969696969696969

Nick was really in the best mood the whole time, and Warrick had some idea of why. The car ride had been in silence, Warrick driving and Nick pouting in the corner. Well, it wasn't really pouting. It was more of just refusing to talk because he hadn't gotten his way. Nick really didn't pull off as the silent one.

"Alright man, what's up?" the drive was going to be too long to have it spent in silence. Even the radio wasn't helping. Nick sighed, shifting in his chair. "Nick, what's up?" Warrick asked again, keeping his eyes on the road.

After a moment of silence, Nick sighed again. "Warrick, what do you think of Agent Todd?"

'So that's what this is all about.' Warrick thought with a smile. "She's professional. Pretty nice, and has one hell of a butt. Why?"

Nick shook his head, smiling at Warrick's comment. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Well." Warrick said, still smiling slightly. "If you acting like this because we didn't all get to go check on this revolver thing Dinozzo found, and deciding that pouting like a three-year-old is going to make it better, I'd have to say that you need to grow up and ask her out as soon as this is over." Warrick knew a bit more about women than Nick did, or at least, he wanted to think he did. "Take her out on the town, show her the sights of Vegas, do something. But after we get this done."

'That was kind of blunt.' Nick thought, staring at Warrick, and then shrugging. "Fine. I will. But that means we have to finish this, don't we?" Warrick nodded and Nick just shook his head and smiled. "Then could we actually get there?"

Warrick looked over to Nick, raising an eyebrow. "We'll get there, within the speed-limit."

"Fine."

The driver just smiled and shook his head. 'It's nice to know that's over with. The air was so thick in here you could have cut it with a knife. But at least it's all worked out.' If only he had known this wasn't the whole problem.

69696969696969696969

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong with them? They've got some good-"

"No. Just no. I actually thought we might have had something in common here."

"Have you ever heard a song by them?"

"No."

"Then at least try one. You never know, I might open a door to some new-"

"Fine, fine. I'll try it. But don't get ahead of yourself."

There was a click, and music familiar to Greg's ear's drifted through the room. Well, not necessarily drifted. More so bounced around, the guitars and any other instrument the band had wanted to use creating a beat.

"I never would have thought a Christian band would sound like this." Abby muttered, uncrossing her arms from across her chest.

Greg shrugged, smiling. "It's Relient K, they're pretty good."

"I'd have to agree." Abby said, defeated, but still slightly happy. "This is quite interesting."

"_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man."_

"See? I told you-"

"Don't even say it." Abby muttered, giving him a glare.

"But-"

"No."

Greg heaved a sigh, walking back over to where Abby was looking into his microscope. Abby held her hand up to keep him from coming too close. "What's this?" she asked, keeping her eyes staring down into the viewers.

Though slightly surprised at her need to keep the distance, Greg looked up at the screen. "That? I'd have to say that is…"

"No! I know what it is! I have to talk to Gibbs!" Abby started, jumping up from her seat and running out of the door. "This could seriously be-" but before she could finish, the door shut itself between them. Abby, running down the hallway looking for Gibbs, Greg sitting, dumbfounded at what just happened as the music continued to surge through the room.

"_So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind"_

69696969696969696969

Walking down the hallway, one would not expect anything bad to happen. Especially when that hallway was right in the middle of a police station. But, this hallway was the site of something that caught the victim so off-guard that he did the one thing that bugs him the most in the world. It surprised him so much; he did the one thing that he could kill from without a purpose. He had spilt his coffee.

"Oh my god." Abby said, her eyes as large as silver dollars and her mouth wide open. "I am so sorry Gibbs. You have no idea how sorry I am." The gothic scientist told her boss, her hands up trying her best to help. But then again, when did spreading whatever you just spilled make the situation better?

Gibbs just stared. First at his shirt, then at the person who had caused this catastrophe. 'Count to ten.' He told himself. 'Count to ten and take a deep breath.'

'One.'

"Gibbs! Oh my god!"

'Two.'

"I was so careless!"

'Three.'

"I should have been watching where I was going!"

'Four.'

"Here…let…me…help…you…"

'Five. You know what? Screw ten, five's good for me.' "Abby." Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth. "There had better be a good reason for this." 'Breathe.'

"Oh, right! Well, you see…" the hyper scientist, though shocked by her encounter, smiled. "I think I might have some idea to what is going on."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and walking straight back to the rest room. He needed to get cleaned up.

"Wait! Gibbs!" Abby started, following him. "You see, I was double checking this particle found on the Safe-Key holder thing that was sitting outside the door. You know, with the key missing? Well, I was running some diagnostics over it, trying to find out where it came from and…

Reaching the door, Gibbs threw it open. Turning once again to look at Abby. "How is this important?" he asked, his eyes throwing daggers at the girl standing before him.

"Well, the dirt…urm…it has the same properties as the dirt we found in that one case with Aerie!"

Gibbs froze. No, no this couldn't be. Why would he be here? Why would he be here? In Vegas? That was prosperous. "Abby…"

"No! Gibbs! It's almost identical! You know, that lotion type stuff he uses that we found out at the last thing? It's his! I would know the chemical make-up anywhere!" Abby was nodding her head, over and over again.

Gibbs sighed, is breath was shaking from anger. "Abby, I'm going to have to talk about this with you when I get cleaned up."

Abby nodded again, taking a step backwards. "I'll be back in the room with Greg." She saluted and walked off, some-what of a bounce in her step.

The older marine shook his head, looking down at his once coffee-free clothes. If what she said about Aerie was true, he might forgive her for spilling his coffee…maybe.

69696969696969696969

"Kate."

Nothing but the constant noise of her breathing.

"Kate."

Still nothing.

"KATE!"

"What?" startled, Kate sat up from her seat, her hand instinctively reaching for her gun as her eyes darted around. Tony sat back into his seat with a coy smile, pointing to the door. "He's on his way to take his little sister to the park."

Kate's eye twitched as she looked back at her 'partner'. He just HAD to wake her up by screaming in her ear. Perfect. Yawning, she opened her door. "So we follow him?"

"Do you want to get sued?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Talking to a minor without parental supervision won't get us anything."

Kate blinked a couple of times after this comment. Pausing, then turning to face Tony. "Are you…what the heck…what's with?"

"I'm kidding." Tony said with a smile. "Jeez, loosen up." Kate frowned, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Not funny."

"Oh you know it was." Tony said with another smile. "Don't even try to tell me it wasn't." But the look he got from her wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, so he just decided to hurry on out of the car and after the boy.

Kate just shook her head and followed. This was going to take forever.

And of course, Tony already took off after the boy. Way to jump into a situation, Tony. Great Job. Messaging her temples, Kate followed, slowly catching up with Tony and the boy, Mike. But was he serious what he said? They'd have to get an exact answer from him. Not only to make sure they have some more of a lead, and so they could stop badgering a kid.

At least her headache was going away.

For now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Phew, I got it done. Sorry if it seems rushed. Next chapter already most of the way done, so it shouldn't take as long. PLEASE REVIEW. That is all._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah, sorry guys. You are probably tired of hearing that from me, but it's true. Time got away from me, and I just couldn't get the chapter to fit together the way I wanted it too. Also, I was waiting for my 100th review! We had 99 for so long, I thought clearly someone would come along and give us one more!_

_But that didn't happen, so this is because someone decided they had waited long enough to tell me to update. I want to say thank you, to that someone. Because if they hadn't told me to update, I have no idea how much longer this would have taken. Also, I have no idea how long this is going to be. Sorry guys. This might go on forever. _

_I love reviews, but you all probably already know this. So…yeah, thanks to **Aemie, Gertrude Louise Genevieve, eventyraren, The Little Witch, mj0621, DrusillaBraun, Emsie Tate fan,** and especially **Han-Skywalker** for being that someone to remind me! You all are really the only reason this is still going. I live off of reviews, and yours are so much appreciated, you have no idea._

_Disclaimer – I am completely broke. I own nothing. Not even my soul. So it's not mine! 3_

_GAH!!!! Sorry guys, wouldn't let me upload my chapter. This we ready a while ago, but it wouldn't let me upload it. T.T_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The park wasn't as far as Kate would have thought from the kid's house. Three or four blocks, actually, with buildings and houses in between. It was no wonder that the mother didn't have a problem with letting her son walk his younger sister there. She could have easily reached them through yelling.

By the time Kate had reached the park, Tony had already started talking with Mike, both males sitting on a park bench as the little girl played in the sand box. Kate knew that she would be of no help barging into whatever conversation she was having, so instead she walked over to the little girl, kneeling down next to her.

"Hi, my name's Kate, what's yours?"

The little girl looked up from her sand pile for a mere second, before looking back down at it again. "Lily."

"Why hello Lily, that's a pretty name. What are you making?"

The little girl shrugged, pushing more sand up on the pile. "I don't know."

Kate smiled slightly, helping her by pushing up more sand. "Can I help?"

Lily nodded, picking up a shovel next to her and handing it to Kate. Taking it, she slowly started digging up sand and helping Lily place it on the pile, before she heard Tony come up behind her. Apparently he was done talking to Mike, so Kate stopped building. "Lily, I have to go. I can help you build this later, okay?"

Lily smiled, nodding slightly before she went back to pushing more sand.

Kate stood up, looking over to Tony with a confused expression. "Well?"

Tony shook his head, "He says he doesn't remember anything about the guy, just that he was about my height and was wearing a hood. And he ran into the woods."

"He didn't…" Kate started, looking over to where Mike was still sitting on the bench. "He didn't go inside, did he?"

Tony shook his head, combing back his brown hair. "He said that he wasn't supposed to be out that late in the first place, and if that guy told his mom he was out, he'd be dead. So he ran right home."

Sighing, Kate shook her head. "What are we going to do? Gibbs wanted answers from this kid. We have none."

Tony had been in mid-shrug when gunshots rang through the air. Both agents instinctively reached for their own guns, and started off towards the noise, which had come from the woods. Screams could be heard from everywhere as the citizens at the park ran for cover, but Kate and Tony merely ran into the woods, their weapons drawn.

They had run for a while, jumping over trees and bushes, and ducking under branches, until Tony stopped. Having been leading the two, he had caused Kate to stop. "What?" she hissed, pointing her weapon around her, into various places in the woods.

"I know why there were shots."

Confused, Kate looked behind her at Tony, who was staring down. Her eyes followed his, and her stomach dropped. "Great." She muttered. "Just great."

Below them laid a body; but not just any body. The body of their only suspect, Michael Chask.

"I'll call Gibbs."

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

"What? What do you mean dead?"

With a coffee stain on his shirt, and an annoyed expression on his face, Gibbs listened to Tony explain the situation he had found himself in. So their suspect was dead, the kid was a dry lead, and they had nothing to go on. This case was getting on his nerves, and for the people that knew him, that was not good. With a sudden click, the conversation was over, and Gibbs was walking down to the lab where Abby would be waiting for him.

He needed too many things to fall into place, and they needed them to fall into place NOW. Abby's work had better be something important. Even if she had already told him what it was, there will have to be MORE.

"Gibbs!" she squealed as he opened the door. "Turn off the music Greg."

The other scientist nodded as he pressed the power button on the CD player, trying not to make eye contact with the marine.

The only female in the room smiled, bouncing over to Gibbs and grabbing onto his arm. "You didn't by chance…"

"No, Abby, I haven't. Now what was this important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Abby could instantly tell Gibbs was not in the mood to be played with. He had forgotten her drink, and he wasn't going to wait for her to tell him about how she figured everything out. Something was wrong…something must have happened when she was waiting for him to walk down.

"Well, like I told you, we took the dirt from the safe-key holder thing that was found in front of Chask's house, and started running some tests on it. After a couple of tests we found carbo-I mean, we found a compound that matches the compound found on the door handle to the crate we found petty-officer McCarthy. It matches the make-up of that lotion we've found on all of Aerie's cases! He's tied to this somehow!"

Abby was ecstatic about her find, clapping like a child after she finished telling Gibbs. What she didn't realize, was that now they had proof Aerie was involved, it only added fuel to the fire that was Gibbs' impatience. He wanted Aerie, where-ever he was, in his office. If they could nail him on this, then they could…

"Umm, excuse me?" Greg started, his voice shaking slightly. Gibbs turned to glare at the boy, before he pulled out a file. "When Abby told me about this…man that is of interest in this case, I ran a search for him in our database, just in case. This is what I found…"

He handed Gibbs a stack of four or five papers, and Gibbs, not having the time to look at them, looked back up to Greg. "And?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"And, this lotion Abby seems to be tying everything together with is custom made here in Las Vegas. The address to the factory is on the front page. Aerie is a regular there, and is supposed to be picking up a new case of this stuff sometime today, after three."

Gibbs nodded, then left the room, actually looking at the papers as he left. Good, this was good. Very good.

"You're…welcome?" Greg called after him once the door had shut. "He's not one for 'thank-you's, is he Abby?"

Abby laughed, and Greg knew the answer to his question. No.

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

Nick and Warrick were on their way back to the station when they got the call. As it turned out, Mr. McCarthy had owned a handgun, but had given it to the Church. More so the security guard who patrolled the Church at night, but the Church none the less. It hadn't been the gun that was used in the shootings, so that lead had gone dry.

But what they had figured out, from a passer-byer who happened to be walking by was that the McCarthy were getting into debt. That all of their money had slowly been sucked away from them, to some other source. The person couldn't be sure what source, or exactly how much money. But they knew, because Mrs. McCarthy had been wearing the same dress to Church every Sunday, which was very unlike her.

They had been on their way back when they had gotten the call, and turned their SUV around completely to meet up with Tony and Kate. The park wasn't far from the church, so they were there within minutes.

The local police were already there, and they had been able to remove the body, sending it to the coroner's. It wouldn't be long before they had the results of how Chask had died, but for now, they needed to search the scene.

Both Kate and Tony were being interviewed when Warrick and Nick came walking up, and just happened to finish was they passed. Nick stopped to talk with Kate, as Tony ran to catch up with Warrick.

"What happened?" he asked Kate.

Shaking her head, Kate just muttered. "We had been talking with the kid when we heard shots. We ran into the woods, and almost tripped over his body. Gunshot to the head, execution style, probably COD, though I can't be sure."

"Did you-"

"No, no, we didn't see anyone else around. Believe me, I checked. Nothing clearly visible left behind, no tracks of any kind. But we didn't walk past the body, to the North. Any footprint you find over there could be helpful. I need an Advil."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go work the scene with Warrick, you just…chill, okay?" Nick said, reaching out to pull a strand of hair behind her ear. But before he could manage it, she nodded, turning to walk away.

"You have Advil in your car, Nick?" she asked as she walked off.

"Yeah, look in the console." He said after her, before he shook his head and walked back to where Warrick was already speaking with Tony.

"I hate processing woods." He heard Warrick say.

"Me too," Tony agreed. "Me too."

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

"Special Agent Gibbs." Catherine called out, picking up her speed as she rushed down the hallway. "Anything on the paper?"

Gibbs didn't slow down as the CSI caught up with him, nor did he change his pace. The marine shook his head, handing Catherine the papers Greg had handed to him moments before. "You said something about having information on Aerie?" that was more of a statement than a question, on Gibbs part, but at that point in time, he really didn't care.

"I did…" Catherine started, scanning the papers in front of her. "But I had been planning on talking about it with you over a drink."

Gibbs slowed down, looking over to Catherine with a look that could have caused any other person to step back. "I'm afraid we don't have time for this. Aerie is an important suspect to this case, and I need all the information on him you've got. We don't have time for a drink."

The blonde CSI looked from Gibbs to the papers in front of her, then back at the marine. "Fine, I'll tell you. But on one condition."

Gibbs gave her a strange look, shaking his head as he started off for the parking lot yet again. "And what is that condition?"

"You buy me a drink later."

The marine rolled his eyes, continuing out the door and towards one of the Crime Lab's black SUVs. "Sounds fair." He commented, opening the driver-side door.

"Good." She said, smiling. "Oh, and I'm driving."

Gibbs, knowing better than to try and argue, shut the door and walked to the other side or the car, getting in. "Need I remind you we are on a tight schedule?" he asked, closing the door.

"Need I remind you I'm a mother? We are following the speed limit. And yes, Agent Gibbs, I have heard of your driving."

Not sure exactly how he was supposed to respond to that comment; Gibbs started looking over the papers again. Aerie was so close, again. Would he slip through their grasp? Or would this change of scenery help them finally catch this terrorist?

All that Gibbs knew was he was not going to let him go without a fight. Boy, would there be a fight.

696969696969696969969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969969696969696

Kate had finally found peace. Sitting inside Nick's car, with the windows up, the doors closed, a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil. She could have been in heaven, and it would have been no different.

Alright, it might have been a bit different. She'd be in a beach, instead. With some hot guy feeding her grapes. Now that would be nice. And a martini, with a band playing soft jazz music in the background. And…

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Of course her little piece of heaven had to stop, she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket, and after destroying her comfortable position in order to get a hold of that device, she opened it and placed it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"_Kate? I want you and Tony to look for that gunman. Or the route he was taking, or something. Follow the route they probably took into the woods. I don't want either of you back until you find something. Got it?"_

It was Gibbs, of course. Asking the impossible.

"But the shooting was nearly an hour ago! They could be anywhere by now! What would Tony and I in a forest do to help this case?"

"_Kate, Aerie is involved in this. We know he's still in Vegas, and he's not leaving until at least after 6. He's around there somewhere. Go find something." CLICK._

Wait, what did he mean Aerie was involved? He was a terrorist, and the double homicide of a simple suburban family was not exactly striking terror into the hearts of millions. What was he up to?

But, with Gibbs being Gibbs, he didn't explain it at all. She had her orders, and he would be even more pissed if she didn't follow them. And she was so close to a nap!

Shaking her head, she opened the door, calling out to Tony. "Gibbs has another assignment for us! Let's get going!"

Tony finished talking with Warrick, and ran to catch up with Kate, who had started into the woods. "What did he say?" he asked, tucking as a tree-branch came flying towards his face.

"He wants us to go into the woods and find something."

"What does he want us to find?" Tony asked, avoiding another tree-branch.

"Something, I told you. He didn't give any specifics. We have to go and find SOMETHING. Apparently Aerie is involved, and Gibbs thinks he's still around here somewhere." Kat answered, letting go of another branch to fly back and hit Tony.

"Oh. Okay then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Oh, right. Last chapter, I forgot to mention how I love Relient K! Mood Rings is the song, if you want to listen to it. It was really my inspiration last chapter, so yeah. This chapter's for Han-Skywalker. You lucky person you._

_Hope you liked the chapter! And I can finally fit my half-written chapter in NEXT chapter! God this is taking forever. Love you all!_


End file.
